


Pretty Girl

by SugarBabyGenji



Series: Pretty Girl [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Feminization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lube, M/M, Makeup, Omega Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Rating: NC17, Role Reversal, Trans Keith (Voltron), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBabyGenji/pseuds/SugarBabyGenji
Summary: Keith takes Shiro’s hand then, his prosthetic one, and Shiro can’t miss the symbolism. “I’m here to accept all of you. Let me take care of you, Alpha.”Shiro rubs his eyes with his flesh hand. “You’re going to ruin me,” He croaks out.Keith just smiles wider and says, “You volunteered for that when you said yes.”





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to Broken by Lovely the Band. Quite an amazingly catchy song.

Keith hasn’t shown up for dinner today. In fact, Keith hasn’t shown up for _any_ meals today, which is so unlike Keith. Despite Hunk being the food connoisseur and formidable endless pit of the group, Keith takes his training almost as seriously as Shiro, and knows that training without fuel is an exercise in futility.

Lance is trying to get his attention about something, but Shiro finds himself zoning out while eating. He usually pays strict attention, but guilt worms its way into his mind.

Maybe Keith’s avoiding him particularly? Shiro can’t stop thinking about, it worrying about it, until Lance has to snap his fingers in front of Shiro’s face to get him back to reality. It’s just, he’s seen Keith with seemingly everybody but him.

They’ve been together a while enough now that Shiro thinks his omega should be able to trust him...but he hasn’t exactly been the perfect Alpha for Keith lately. Not by a long shot. 

His metal fingers twitch instinctively. Lance looks at him worriedly. “Hey, you alright man?”

“Yeah,” Shiro answers, trying to smile his usual sweet, easygoing smile. “I’m just a little tired.”

Lance doesn’t look convinced, but he can see Shiro’s already starting to drift away again and doesn’t attempt to rekindle the conversation. The other paladin’s eyes drift over to the empty seat, and looks back at Shiro, but the other man is already gone. The older man doesn’t really care if he’s connected the pieces, even if Keith wants to keep it on the down low.

Now that Shiro thinks about it, they haven’t spent much time together since their last mission. Right at the end of it, Keith had entered his heat and they’d fucked like rabbits for a week. But Shiro had been exhausted after their mission, hadn’t really given Keith his all and spoiled him like he normally does.

He hadn’t really spent time with Keith since then. He’d seen him around, of course, but it wasn’t that together time that Shiro really enjoyed. In fact, thinking even more about it, Keith had been spending more and more time with Allura, even so far as shoving Shiro away in favor of spending time with her. Jealousy flares up in him despite him desperately trying to squelch it. The Alpha part of his brain seeds these what-ifs, these _doubts_ , that poison Shiro’s trust in Keith.

No, he has to trust his partner. If nothing else, to form Voltron.

Shiro pulls up short, immediately torn out of his thoughts. Without thinking, his feet lead him right up to Keith’s door. Jealousy and anger, foreign emotions to such a sweet and gentle man, threatened to simmer on his front burner, not just the back. This was turning into every other relationship he’d had, although for different reasons.

But no, he had to give Keith the benefit of the doubt. He would talk it out with his mate, approach him reasonably. Even if Keith wanted to spend time with Allura over him, there had to be a good reason. His Alpha instincts were telling him otherwise, but Shiro knows that he can’t let that rule his life. He needs to be stable, dependable - and as Alpha, he’s never been able to really do any of those things for anyone else. He wouldn’t fail Keith, the other man is everything Shiro ever wanted in a mate.

He knocks on Keith’s door. He tells himself he does it for the good of the team, as they can’t form Voltron if only three of the parts are working together.

But Keith doesn’t answer, although he can hear some shuffling. His nose instinctively sniffs the air, but all he can smell is the sweet, honeyed scent of his mate.

He knocks again, a little bit louder. Again, Keith doesn’t answer the door, but he can hear more rapid shuffling and some cussing.

“Keith,” Shiro says softly, knowing his mate can hear him when the shuffling abruptly stops.

“Shiro?” Keith questions as he opens the door.

His appearance is disheveled, but he’s wearing Shiro’s much too large ‘Best Dad’ shirt that’s quite faded and torn, and Shiro can’t help but smile. “Fuck, what are you doing here?” Keith continues, and the smile wipes off his face.

His Alpha instincts are screaming at the back of his mind, but he ignores them. “I came looking for you. It’s just...been a while, since we’ve spent time together.”

Keith shifts nervously and looks back over his shoulder, quickly, before he smiles at Shiro. But Shiro can see and smell that his omega is tense, and Shiro wants nothing more than to make him melt, ease that tension, wrap those thighs around his head…

No, he didn’t come here to fuck Keith. Far from it, although his Alpha instincts growl at him otherwise. Shiro would get to the bottom of this rift between them, and he would do so his way.

“Can I come in?” He asks, and Keith looks back over his shoulder quickly, irritating Shiro more than it really should’ve.

“Can you wait just a second? I just, I wasn’t expecting you yet.” Shiro raises an eyebrow, but the benefit of the doubt. Their relationship could never grow if Shiro just forces his mate into having it his way always. Keith would tell him what’s going on.

He can hear all sorts of cussing, swearing, and the general sound of Keith’s room effectively being torn up by a hurricane. It’s almost sort of endearing in a way, that Keith wants his room to be pristine for his Alpha. After all, the only time that Shiro had ever really spent time in it was that hazy week where they fucked non-stop.

Shiro has to stop himself from getting hard. Even the memory of Keith’s heated scent, a pale ghost of the real thing, threatens his self-control. He has to adjust and before he can really cool off, Keith’s door slides open.

“Come on in,” And Keith’s a little flushed, not helping Shiro calm down in the least. He can smell the scent of his omega’s sweat, sweet and salty in all the right ways, and fuck, why does Keith have to make it so _hard_ to control himself? The other man just always has that effect on him and Shiro can’t get enough, and he has to clench his hands to keep them from wandering up the shirt - _his_ shirt - draped around Keith’s small frame.

Shiro sits on the bed, not really sure where else to sit. It’s pretty spartan, like his own, which surprises him. He didn’t exactly peg Keith as the type to not have some sort of decorations in his room.

Keith sits next to him, their left knees touching. All around him is that same scent of Keith, it’s smell indescribably irresistible, stronger even now that he’s on the bed.

His mate looks at him, and Shiro can’t read his expression. He feels Keith’s hand nudge his leg, and he’s so lost in how handsome his omega is before he looks down.

“What is this?” Shiro asks, as Keith stops nudging him with a box and hands it to him. “Keith, you didn’t have to get me anything. I came here to talk about our relationship, not...get gifts.” But Shiro’s smiling, and the fact the box is black with red ribbon doesn’t help.

“Listen,” Keith says, a little quietly, “I know I haven’t been the best mate, and I fuck up _a lot_. I know you think I’ve been avoiding you for the past few weeks, and it was really stupid, but I was trying to set up something for you and it’s taken these few weeks to set up.” And Shiro loves how Keith’s voice pitches forward, deeper, more confident, the more he speaks. “I’m sorry for what I did, I should’ve told you instead of keeping you in the dark, but...I wanted to do something special for our anniversary.”

“Our anniversary?” Shiro questions, thinking over the date. It’s been a while, sure, but long enough to have an anniversary? “I didn’t even ask for anything Keith! Thank you.” And he brings his mate in for a kiss, smiling like an idiot. God, he’s so happy, he wouldn’t trade the universe for this man.

Keith stays Shiro’s hand as he goes to open the present, looking a little bit nervous. “Just...I picked this out special for you.”

And Shiro smiles even wider. Of course anything Keith picked out would be absolutely perfect for him.

He unlaces the ribbon, taking extra care to not rip it with his super strong prosthetic hand. When he opens the box, it’s not at all what he was thinking.

Black lace and ribbon spill out of the box, onto the bed. What little cloth there is is nothing but see through lace. Shiro picks it up, smirking a little, imagining Keith in it - until he holds it up, and realizes...it’s far too big for Keith. This wouldn’t fit his tiny boyfriend in a million years. He looks at Keith’s expression, trepidation written all over his delicate features. He looks back at the lingerie, and realizes it’s completely, 1000% meant _for him._

“Keith,” He growls, feeling like the castle is slipping out from underneath him. _He knows_ , is the only response his traitorous brain can come up with, and Shiro doesn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or scream. The lingerie drops right out of his hands, but he can’t bring himself to pick it up.

“I know you’re upset, and you probably have really good reason,” Keith laughs a little bit, self-deprecatingly, “But at least hear me out.”

Shiro nods completely numb with how turn in every direction he is. If Keith knows, how are they still a mated pair? This should be the part where Keith breaks up with him, not buys him lingerie.

“Pidge helped me out a little bit, I just...I wanted to kind of surprise you with something you want. But then I found out what you’ve been looking up on your computer. I should’ve just asked, or even stopped at that point. But…” Keith gulps audibly, “I really liked what I found. And I figured, what better an anniversary gift to get you than something you’ve always wanted?”

Keith pauses, then, and murmurs, “And I also realized, this is why it didn’t work out with Allura, right? Because you want to be a girl?”

Shiro feels like he’s going to break in half. His omega knows about this terrible side of him, knows all about it, and everyone else he ever tried to be with - they found out too, and left him. “No,” He finds himself muttering, lips and  face numb, cold, “I...I like to be…” He sputters out, but tries again, as Keith picks up the lingerie and places it in his lap. He strokes the soft lace with his flesh hand, feeling tears well up. “I don’t want to be a girl, at least, not in every day life. I just want to not be me, and I love the feeling of being pretty. Of being _desirable_ . It’s...tied to the femininity, the _pretty_ aspect is really important during sex, but also tied to my need to just...not be a responsible leader all the time.”

Keith nods the whole time, and Shiro lets a dry laugh escape his throat. Tears well up in his eyes against his will, and prick at the corner of his eyes. He refuses to cry in front of Keith, he has to at least _try_ to be a strong Alpha for his Omega. “Now that you know how _defective_ your Alpha is, the person who’s supposed to take care of you through thick and thin...how can you still sit here? How can you buy me lingerie like it’s nothing?”

Shiro’s not expecting it when Keith pulls him into his arms. Those small hands, they caress his back so gently, so warmly, that the tears leak out of their own bidding. He sobs a little bit and Keith just holds him. “I’m defective, Keith,” He whines, “In combat, I have flashbacks, in bed, I want to be a _girl._ ”

“It’s okay,” Keith says, his voice unwavering and strong in all the right ways. “It’s okay, Shiro. I’m here for you. And...if I didn’t like it, would I buy you lingerie?” Shiro sniffles, “And you’re not defective. I don’t _ever_ want to catch you saying that about yourself. You’re _not_ defective just because of the things you like during sex. Shiro, you could have just about any kink in the universe and I might think it’s weird, but I’ll still try to understand. Just because being an Alpha and an Omega means all these strict, rigid rules on what we _should_ be doing doesn’t mean that that’s what works for us.” Keith smiles then, and it’s like watching the sun peek out from behind some clouds. “Shiro, I love you, and that’s the whole point of this anniversary gift. It doesn’t always have to be the Alpha taking care of the Omega. I think, to be equals, we should take of each other.”

Keith takes Shiro’s hand then, his prosthetic one, and Shiro can’t miss the symbolism. “I’m here to accept all of you. Let me take care of you, Alpha.”

Shiro rubs his eyes with his flesh hand. “You’re going to ruin me,” He croaks out.

Keith just smiles wider and says, “You volunteered for that when you said yes.”

Keith helps Shiro up, and they kiss tenderly, gently. Shiro’s eyelashes are laden with tears, but his boyfriend just kisses him again and again until he’s smiling.

“You should try it on,” Keith says, stroking his hand up Shiro’s chest, “Unless you don’t want to, I’ll understand. We have a long time to try shit like this out.”

“Ever the elegant one, Keith,” Shiro says dryly, but he’s still grinning. Keith looks at him hopefully, and he bores holes into the lingerie crumpled in his fist. He’s so afraid to lose this relationship, too, but at the same time…

His throat runs dry when he thinks of what exactly Keith would do to him. Such a small frame, but Shiro knows just how powerful he can be when he wants to be. It’s almost too much, just the thought of Keith absolutely ruining him, that he can’t really say no. This is everything he always wanted, and he just wants so desperately to feel pretty, feel attractive, and Keith is offering all of this on a silver platter.

“I’ll put it on.” Shiro says firmly, and Keith smirks at his leadership tone. But Keith also knows that Shiro doesn’t fuck around and won’t back out, which means he usually needs a little bit of time to weigh the risks and rewards of every decision. But Shiro is letting that part of himself fall to the wayside: he could lose Keith because of all of this, or he could potentially strengthen their bond and allow it to have room to grow even further.

“Good, because that’s only surprise one of three,” Keith says, still with that sexy little smirk, and Shiro rolls his eyes. Of _course_ his mate wouldn’t do anything half-assed. It just wasn’t in Keith’s nature. “I’ll wait for you out here.”

Shiro slips into Keith’s bathroom, his heart racing. He’s never had the opportunity to actually put lingerie on; he always just would watch videos of men similar to his body type in lingerie getting fucked, getting humiliated. He would always pretend they were him, and that Keith was ruthlessly dominating him…

His cock jumps at the thought, and he hurriedly strips off all his clothes. He refuses to let himself put it on yet - he takes the quickest shower he’s probably ever taken, to make sure he’s ready for the night. Once he’s out, Shiro finally takes a nice look at the lingerie, and while it’s not something he would’ve picked out for himself, there’s always a next time for that if everything goes well. Shiro’s surprised to see it’s actually a three piece, with a top, bottom, and thigh high pantyhose.

There’s a lacy, black, sheer bra that’s a halter, and Shiro slips it on slowly, relishing how it feels on his skin. His muscles are just bulky enough that he fills it out adequately enough; giving credence to the illusion of him being a girl. He swallows, rubbing both hands over his nipples. The lace feels so nice already, forget what he said earlier - Keith has _excellent_ taste.

Next comes the bottoms, and Shiro notes with a little bit of embarrassment that Keith got a bigger size. Of course it wasn’t because Shiro was fat, but instead, he took the time to tone _all_ of his muscles, including his ass. It wouldn’t do to not be in top condition in every single part of his body. But of course Keith knew that, and wanted the lingerie to actually fit his husky Alpha.

He slips the high-waisted panties on, and almost moans at how hot it makes him to feel it on his dick, around his ass. They’re high-waisted but with a deep V in the front, black lace ribbon running down towards his cock. The back cups his ass just barely enough to consider it covered.

He’s already half hard, and he hasn’t even put on his favorite part yet. The pantyhose are sheer and delicate, rimmed with thick black lace, exactly what any gorgeous woman would want to wear for her husband. They’re so soft, with that almost slippery feel...he hurriedly rolls them down until the toe is just popping out amidst the rolls of fabric and he slips them on and clips them into the garter belt.

Shiro’s breathing hard, excited beyond measure. God, Keith is just so amazing. He doesn’t dare look in the mirror yet, he needs to calm down, but the love floods his heart just thinking about how his mate not only learned about his secret and accepted it but took the time to set it up so that Shiro could _try_ it.

It was more than anyone else had ever done for him in his life.

For Keith’s sake, he needs to make sure the lingerie is _just right._ He’ll expect Shiro to put on a show, maybe even order for Shiro to eat him out, while he steps on him…

Fuck, let’s not get ahead of himself.

He adjusts until he looks absolutely perfect. He quivers, slightly, unable to believe it’s entirely real. It feels too good to be real, Shiro thinks, as he steps out of the bathroom.

Keith’s still just dressed in that shirt, but Shiro can blatantly see he has nothing on underneath. The older man has to stop himself from just going over and burying his head between his mate’s thighs, and he bites the inside of his cheek as he watches Keith’s eyes _slowly_ slide over him. They’re heated and dark, and Keith’s smirking that little smirk he does when he does something infuriating. This time, it’s so fucking hot.

“What a pretty girl,” Keith says slowly, measuring each word before he says it. Shiro feels his cheeks heat up as his cock twitches, clearly enjoying the scrutiny. “Come here, pretty girl, I have a second gift for you.”

Shiro fights not to scramble over. He forces himself to take his time, loving how his mate’s eyes watch the feminine swing of his hips as he comes over.

Keith’s hands are instantly on him, touching everywhere, and Shiro feels so incredibly turned on when Keith’s hands paw at him like he’s a piece of meat. It feels so good to be put on display, to be feminine, to be everything he’d ever dreamed about, he can’t even begin to imagine what Keith’s next gift will be.

His boyfriend’s hands fall back, but Shiro can see how reluctant they are to leave. “Close your eyes, baby,” Keith croons, “And sit comfortably. This part might take bit. I’m going to be touching your face, but I promise, it’s worth it, Shiro.”

And he can hear Keith opening up some packages, cussing a little under his breath. Shiro can’t help but smile at just how _Keith_ this whole presentation is. Everything is so disorderly, but such in his mate’s style, he can’t help but melt.

Shiro freezes when thick liquid is dabbed on his face, flinching back when delicate fingertips rub it into his skin. Keith shushes him soothingly, stroking Shiro’s face until he’s relaxed and the liquid is rubbed in.

The next liquid is also thick, like oil paint, and is dabbed on his cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin. Shiro almost sneezes as a thick brush tickles his nose, rubbing around the liquid.

It isn’t until he feels a gentle, whispering brush right along the hollow in his cheek does he realize what Keith is doing.

“Keith,” He begins, but Keith shushes him. But Shiro insists, “ _Keith.”_

“Yes, beautiful?” Keith cooes, and Shiro shudders in delight.

“Are you putting makeup on me?” Shiro asks faintly, and cracks open his eyes to confirm that _yes_ , Keith is putting makeup on him. He opens his eyes fully and it astounds him to see palettes of an assorted rainbow of colors, bottles of different shapes and sizes, all sorts of brushes, scattered around the bed like a wreath of Shiro’s hopes and dreams.

“Of course,” Keith says, like it’s second nature. “You’re a pretty girl, of course you’d want some makeup.”

Shiro frowns. He hadn’t had makeup in mind, and in fact, had been too scared to even google that. He could say the lingerie was something of a kink, but makeup had somehow felt like it was going too far, like he was crossing that line from a normal person with kinks to a fetishizing freak. He doesn’t really care what other people do in their free time, but makeup...what would team Voltron think? What would they do if they knew their leader wanted to be a pretty slut and get fucked in the ass? Lingerie could be passed off as a “what if” but makeup required tons of money, upkeep, and dedication, not to mention the giant scar along his face that prevented him from ever truly trying it.

“Is it too far?” Keith asks him gently, stroking Shiro’s scarred thigh. He wants to say yes, that it’s too much, because this was too dangerously close to being absolutely perfect in all the wrong, delightful ways. “I bought makeup remover, lots of it, just...in case you liked it and wanted to do it more than once, or that you would freak out once you realized what I’m doing and refuse it.” He picks up and holds out the package of wipes, and Shiro stares at like it’s going to devour him whole. “I know this wasn’t really on your _list_ , but...Allura...mentioned something about it.”

Something in him clicks. “That’s why you were spending time with Allura,” Shiro murmurs, “To learn how to do makeup.”

Keith splutters, his ears getting dusted a little red. “Well, I never had interest in it myself. I always wanted to be a guy, so I never even tried to learn it, even when I was desperately trying to deny the fact I wasn’t a normal girl.”

Shiro nods, and then grabs the makeup remover pads. He wants to try, because if he says no now, this will never happen again. Keith will never bring it up, out of courtesy, and this chance will fall to the wayside.

“No, keep going,” He says, and manages to sit still until it’s just his lips left.

His face feels weird, almost padded, and his eyes feel dusty. But he refuses to touch his face and ruin any of the hard work Keith’s done. He opens his eyes when Keith asks him to, and bites his lip.

There’s only one shade of red, and it’s the sluttiest candy apple red Shiro’s ever seen - it’s the exact color of Keith’s lion.

He grabs it, uncapping it with a soft pop. He hands it to Keith, nodding, and with some precise swipes, Shiro’s makeup is done.

It feels weird on his face, heavy and kind of uncomfortable, but it heats him up to know that he’s finally, _finally_ gorgeous. He can see it, taste _it_ , palpably, when Keith’s irises are swallowed up by those black pupils, nothing more than mere coronas in a lunar eclipse. Keith’s eyes can’t stay off him for more than a second, and Shiro’s drinking up every last drop of that heated gaze.

“Third gift,” Keith rasps out. “Close your eyes, baby girl,” He murmurs huskily, and Shiro complies. He can hear some clinking, and he knows right away what this is.

It’s heavy and thick and cool against his neck, and when he opens his eyes, Keith is holding a heart shaped key. Shiro’s finger goes up to the heart shaped lock on the collar around his neck, and flicks it with satisfaction.

It’s a collar that traditionally Alphas give their Omegas when they reach a milestone in their relationship. It’s a symbol of ownership, of domination, and most importantly, of love.

Keith seems to be holding back, just a bit, but he relaxes when he sees how Shiro’s leaning into him.

“Keith,” Shiro moans out, “This is a terrible gift. It’s so terrible, I have to pay you back for it.” Shiro’s hands are pushing up Keith’s large shirt, pleased to be greeted with the visual confirmation that Keith’s really not wearing anything underneath it. He ignores Keith’s grumbling about something or another, and spreads his mate’s legs wide.

Shiro salivates at how wet Keith is, how it’s smattered all between his thighs like a vibrant neon sign that screams for Shiro to fuck him. Shiro breathes deeply, much to Keith’s embarrassment, and his cock twitches. But this position isn’t what Keith likes and he knows it, so he flops onto his back and carries Keith with him, and firmly positions his Omega above his head.

Keith is cussing at this point, probably both threatening him and dirty talking him, but he doesn’t really care. He tunes it out after knowing that Keith isn’t really objecting, just cussing with his usual amount of gusto. He knows what Keith loves, what he craves, and he forces Keith’s hips down onto his face with little resistance.

Shiro flicks his tongue against Keith’s slit, absolutely loving how his mate’s hips automatically snap in reaction. “Fuck, Sh-Shiro,” He moans, giving in almost automatically. The other boy’s so sensitive, Shiro loves it - he could sit here and lap at his boyfriend’s drenched cunt for hours, having Keith come on his face again and again until he’s absolutely begging for Shiro to stop. The thought is tempting, but he’s not here to tease his mate, he’s here to reward him for being the best boyfriend in the entire universe, and he’s going to eat him out like he’s the finest restaurant in the galaxy as thanks.

He takes another lick at Keith’s cunt, this time slower, so slow that Keith is keening by the time he reaches his clit. He flicks it, laps at it gently for a little bit, and loves how Keith squirms and whines above him. So sensitive, so delicious, Shiro can’t help but growl hungrily as he tries to get deeper.

He continues to eat Keith out, loving how his mate’s moans are becoming breathier, _needier_ , and his cock is absolutely throbbing desperately. But fucking Keith isn’t on the agenda tonight, despite his Alpha instincts shrieking in his ears. He knows how Keith is close because his clit is swelling, his wetness is dripping down Shiro’s lips and neck, and his hips are jerking with the overwhelming need to come. He takes his flesh hand off of his boyfriend’s hip, and slips two of them easily into Keith’s eager cunt.

“Shiro,” He sobs, almost screaming at this point. He’s clawing at Shiro’s hair, tugging it, urging Shiro on. “Alpha, let me come, please,” Keith begs, sweetly, brokenly. He rubs himself on Shiro hungrily, fucking himself on Shiro’s fingers, only enjoying it further when Shiro adds a third finger. He moans, keens, _whines_ once more, firmly grasps onto Shiro’s white lock of hair, and comes so hard he gushes on Shiro’s face.

Keith’s entire body is drawn taut, hips still bucking softly as he comes with a soft sob. Shiro thrusts a few times with his fingers, earning a deep groan, before he pulls them free, absolutely drenched.

“I ruined your makeup,” Keith mutters, once he gets his breath back. “Fuck you, Shiro, I spent a lot of time on that.”

Shiro grins cockily, after cleaning off his fingers. “It was totally worth it,” He says slyly, and Keith plops down onto his thighs.

“Alright, well now it’s your turn, Alpha, to get fucked.” Keith says, eying Shiro’s erection straining against the lace front of the panties. “Or do you still want me to call you my beautiful girl?”

Shiro hesitates, then whispers, “I’m your baby girl tonight, Alpha.”

Keith shivers, then pulls Shiro in for a deep kiss. He doesn’t hesitate in plundering Shiro’s mouth with his tongue, pining his Alpha down in the process.

“So sexy,” Keith murmurs, drinking in the sight of Shiro with smeared lipstick and makeup, sweating and disheveled and an absolute mess. “I can’t wait to fuck you,” He groans as he dips over the side of the bed. Keith hands Shiro the lube while he works on putting on his strap on.

“Why don’t you play with yourself, pretty little slut? Show me how you want me.”

Shiro eagerly rolls over, pressing his head into the pillow while he lifts his ass up into the air. “Exactly like this, I want you to slam your cock into me, and fuck me until I see stars.” His cock is throbbing and he can’t even think anymore, he just wants to be taken hard and rough. He coats his fingers in lube, warming it up until it’s as hot as his flesh hand, before he rubs it around his hole.

“You haven’t even put your fingers in yet,” Keith croons, “How do you expect me to fuck you if you don’t prepare yourself like a good girl?”

Shiro presses one finger in, panting a little bit. It’s been a long time, since way before Keith, and he can tell how excited his mate is to finally fuck him. The sheer lust in Keith’s eyes, in his parted lips, in his taste still all over Shiro’s mouth - it spurs Shiro on, and he wants Keith _so badly_ that he tries his best to adjust.

“Let me help you with that,” Keith is saying, and Shiro twitches in surprise as his lover’s hand snakes around to tug at his weeping cock. “So wet,” He cooes, lapping at Shiro’s ass as he plunges a second finger in.

“Such a good girl, look at how good you’re doing,” Keith praises between laps, and Shiro bucks his hips with a whine. “Yes, make those noises for me, they tell me how good you’ve been.”

Shiro keens, and when Keith strokes his cock again, so slow and measured and tortuous and _perfect_ , so much how Shiro loves it needs it, Shiro comes, and comes _hard._ The orgasm wretches a cry from him as his hips quiver and snap, and his thighs shake as he paints his chest white. He comes so hard that he collapses, body giving out and Keith just pets his flank as he comes.

“You were so _good_ for me, Shiro,” Keith murmurs into Shiro’s ear, still stroking Shiro lovingly. “I didn’t get to use my cock, but that just means we’ll have to have a round two, right?”

Shiro shudders in delight as Keith cleans him up, and pulls his mate in for a kiss. “It’s a promise,” Shiro agrees wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head. It sat there for like a week and I was like FINE and wrote it out. This is my first time writing a whole ton of smutty things (I don't usually write it, despite being a massive perv) so please be gentle.
> 
> The lingerie Shiro wears is this: http://assets.yandycdn.com/HiRez/RM_LI102_Plus_Black.jpg but with a thick black leather collar with a heart padlock.
> 
> List of kinks I had planned for this and wanted to write: sounding, tit fucking, lactation (potentially), pegging, squirting, orgasm denial, impregnation play, pet play, spanking, multiple-orgasm, rimming (thorough), Shiro at least taking 4 fingers like a size queen, at the very least Shiro's lipstick leaving an O ring on Keith's cock...  
> Number of kinks I actually wrote that I had planned: 0


End file.
